Absurde maladresse
by mmarths
Summary: [OS] Stiles écrit un message à Lydia mais se trompe de destinataire. M/M Stiles/Derek


Merveilleux. Vraiment.

Si Stiles pouvait se donner un coup de pied aux fesses, il le ferait dix-sept fois.

Dix-sept, comme son âge.

Dix-sept comme le nombre de fois où il s'était demandé pourquoi il ne s'était simplement pas relu avant d'appuyer sur le bouton fatidique.

Mais oui, Stiles ! Discute donc tranquillement avec Scott à propos de la soirée d'Halloween tout en écrivant un message à l'intention de Lydia. Tu as l'habitude de faire plusieurs choses en même temps.

Non vraiment, c'était magnifique. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer pire scénario.

Ah si, il y avait pire : se faire littéralement déchiqueter par un loup-garou enragé. C'était à quoi devait ressembler Derek en ce moment, à quelques poils de créature surnaturelle près.

Stiles ne voyait pas comment rattraper le coup. Demander à Scott ? Non. Même s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, l'adolescent hyperactif préférait encore passer ses vacances de Noël à rédiger des dissertations sur l'importance de la chimie quantique plutôt que d'expliquer à son homologue qu'il venait d'envoyer un message terriblement embarrassant à Derek Hale.

Bon, il avait déjà pensé déclarer que quelqu'un avait volé son téléphone et s'était amusé à envoyer des messages bizarres à tout le monde. Idée de génie si ce n'était que dans le message, le jeune homme faisait référence à Scott et à Allison comme un couple « le tapant sur les nerfs à se rouler des pelles quand il avait le dos tourné, car, les ventouses ça allait cinq secondes, mais là, il avait l'impression qu'ils cherchaient à créer une créature surnaturelle qui serait mi-loup-garou,mi-bave et mi-chasseur de loup-garou. Oui il y aurait trois moitiés, car c'était si absurde que même la physique et les mathématiques en perdraient leurs lois ».

Seul Stiles pouvait avoir imaginé ce genre de scénario totalement farfelu.

La partie problématique du message ne résidait même pas dans sa conclusion. Après tout, dire qu'ils devraient tenter de créer leur propre créature mi-bave mi quelque chose afin de combattre celle de ces deux autres amis n'était pas si embarrassant que cela. Ironique peut-être. Sarcastique plutôt.

Non, vraiment, Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait s'en sortir cette fois-ci. C'était toujours lui qu'il trouvait les plans ou les plans de secours très bancals (du moins, ils étaient nettement moins bancals que ceux de Scott).

Mais là, son cerveau était vide ou lui envoyait des idées complètement irréalisables.

Un pari ? Non, cela impliquait d'expliquer la situation à une autre personne.

Quoique non, le pari c'était bien. C'était parfait. Classique, certes, mais _parfaitement_ parfait.

« Très bien, Stiles, avec qui as-tu parié ? Et pourquoi as-tu perdu ce pari ? Et pourquoi l'as-tu gagné ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas simplement dit que c'était suicidaire ? Pourquoi forcément envoyer ce message à Derek et pas au Coach, à Jackson, à Peter ou même au professeur Harris ? Hein ? Pourquoi forcément à Derek ? »

Fichu raisonnement logique. Jamais de son côté quand il le fallait.

Lui dire la vérité ? Ce serait simple. Cependant, Stiles avait une certaine fierté. Petite peut-être, enfouie derrière quelques angoisses et traumatismes, mais elle était bien là.

Ce n'était pas comme si son message avait été expressément écrit pour Derek.

Ce n'était pas comme si son admiration pour Lydia était secrète.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas cité le prénom de cette dernière dans le message rendant comme cela le destinataire de celui-ci totalement aléatoire et...Ah.

Évidemment. Ne pouvait-il pas commencer ses messages par la formule « Salut, Lydia. Comment ça va ? » Bien sûr que non. Stiles ne tournait pas autour du pot. Stiles, lui, allait directement au but.

Ou directement à l'hôpital ou à la tombe, cela dépendait du point de vue.

Dans son esprit un peu tumultueux, il avait la conviction que Derek n'allait pas apprécier le message.

« J'ai rêvé de ton corps chaud et nu contre moi. »

Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus cliché comme phrase, Stiles ? Ou te faire passer pour plus stupide que la vache du pâturage d'à côté ? D'ailleurs est ce que cela mangeait de la vache, un loup-garou ?

« Tu ne me regardes pas. Tu ne fais même pas attention à moi. Je ne demande rien. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit. »

Mais oui, Stiles. Attendrie-le. Culpabilise-le.

Culpabilise-le de ne pas s'intéresser à toi.

« Scott me tape sur les nerfs à raconter combien c'est cool avec Allison. Combien c'est cool d'être avec elle tout le temps. »

Fais donc comprendre que tu es jaloux. Jaloux comme l'adolescent immature que tu es.

« Erica m'a dit qu'elle avait eu un énorme béguin pour moi. Et devine quoi ? Je ne m'en suis jamais aperçu. »

Tu ne regardais que Lydia. Lydia faisait ça ou cela. Lydia était si belle dans son ensemble bleu à la fête de l'école en primaire. Tu t'en souviens ? Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens.

Te souviens-tu de la robe d'Erica ? Non. Bien sûr que non.

« Peut-être que toi aussi, tu as quelqu'un qui a le béguin pour toi, mais n'arrive pas à te le dire... »

Bien sûr que Lydia a quelqu'un qui l'admire en ce moment. Penses-tu qu'il n'y a vraiment que toi pour la regarder comme tu le fais ? Pour comprendre qu'elle est intelligente en plus d'être incroyablement belle ?

Mais Derek, penses-tu qu'il regarde quelqu'un en ce moment ? Oh il y a bien Kate. Mais Kate, c'est fini, n'est-ce pas ? Et il ne recommencera pas.

Il ne veut pas recommencer. Pas comme ça.

Mais toi, tu n'es pas un chasseur de loup-garou. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui cherche absolument à le tuer, à le réduire à néant, même s'il te fait toujours un peu peur.

De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'il te rejette ? Qu'il se rit de toi quand il verra ton message envoyé si subtilement ? Si maladroitement ?

Que penses tu qu'il fera quand il consultera son téléphone, verra ton nom en expéditeur et ta plaidoirie mielleuse sur ta frustration amoureuse ?

Qu'en pensera-t-il ? Que c'est encore une de tes blagues ? Bien sûr, tu l'espères.

Tu espères toujours tout. Tu calcules tout. Tu prévois tout.

Tes doigts t'ont pourtant désobéi en appuyant sur ce bouton fatidique "envoyer" alors que tu survolais ton répertoire.

Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

L'appeler ? Non. Pour quoi faire ?

Aller chercher son téléphone pour supprimer le message ? Non. Tu as trop peur qu'il te surprenne et ne pose encore plus de questions embarrassantes.

Espérer ? Espérer quoi ? Qu'il t'aime aussi en retour ?

Non, Stiles. Ne l'espère pas. Cela ne sert à rien. Tu aimes Lydia. Tu le sais. Tu l'aimes depuis la maternelle. Cela ne changera pas.

Comment pourrais-tu te détourner d'elle juste pour un loup-garou ténébreux au regard si sombre ?

Pourquoi choisirais-tu quelqu'un qui te fait si peur et si vibrer en même temps ?

Stiles, réfléchis. Juste un peu.

Juste un petit peu.

Derek n'est pas pour toi. Définitivement pas pour toi. Tu ne veux pas de lui et il ne veut pas de toi.

Cesse de consulter ton téléphone avec cette peur au ventre qu'il t'appelle.

Cesse de te tortiller les mains d'angoisse.

Cesse de chercher une solution à ce geste. Tu ne peux pas envoyer un autre message pour lui dire que tout était pour Lydia.

Il ne te croira pas.

De toute manière, il ne veut pas y croire, non ?

Stiles, l'adolescent hyperactif, angoissé, survolté, amoureux de Derek ?

Absurdité.

Tout n'était qu'absurdité dans le message.

Absurdité. Vraiment.

Tout n'était qu'absurdité...

Tout comme la réponse de Derek, n'est-ce pas ?

« J'ai le béguin pour quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un me donne envie de le mordre dès qu'il ouvre la bouche pour le faire taire. Il me rend fou. »

Quelle absurdité.

« Tu me rends fou, Stiles. »

L'absurdité de sa maladresse.

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de reposer son téléphone sur son lit tandis que Scott continuait à expliquer l'organisation de la fête d'Halloween.

Finalement, il ne se fera pas dévorer.

Il sera simplement plaqué contre le mur, des mains aventureuses sous son pull et des lèvres affamées sur les siennes.

Merveilleux. Vraiment.

**Fin**


End file.
